


i'm dancing in the dark (with you between my arms)

by shesxmine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fairy Lights, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Song: Perfect (Ed Sheeran), birthday louis, tooth-rottening fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesxmine/pseuds/shesxmine
Summary: It's Louis' birthday and Harry has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 16





	i'm dancing in the dark (with you between my arms)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran. i wrote this in what was probably collectively an hour and a half. my first real fic, so please leave feedback in the comments/my twt dms/my curiouscat. also happy birthday louis <3
> 
> twitter: 94HXBIT

One More Step

"Okay stop for a sec"

Although Louis couldn't see, Harry's radiant smile was evident through his voice. 

"What are you doing Styles?" 

"Sshhh just wait" 

Louis felt Harry wrapping what could only be a jacket around his shoulders before slipping his hand back up under Louis' shirt, resting it on his lower back.

The door opened and quickly the couple was enveloped by the cold air of the night.

"Okay start walking again"

"Harry I swear-"

"Shut up and keep walking it's slippery"

The snow crunched under their feet as they walked, slowly with Louis clinging onto Harry for dear life.

"One more step.... Okay, take your blindfold off" 

Louis carefully removed the bandana from around his head just as "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran began to play from somewhere. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes. A small smile crept onto his face as he took in the sight. There were fairy lights hung from the trees and a large canopy. Beneath said canopy there were pillows and blankets to make a cozy, romantic little tent.

"Wanna dance?"

Louis looked up at a smiley Harry and took his outstretched hand, pulling him closer before he wrapped his arms around the curly boy's neck. He rested his head on his chest as they swayed to the music. 

Harry nestled his chin into his boyfriend's hair, a small smile on his face.

"Happy birthday babe"

Louis gently picked his head up and closed the space between their faces, slotting their lips together in a soft but passionate kiss. 

And for the hundredth time since they met, Louis fell in love with this curly, green eyed boy.


End file.
